


Dumplings

by aureshadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Kyoshi Novels
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dumplings, F/F, Fluff, i love them, koko is adorable, rangshi is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureshadow/pseuds/aureshadow
Summary: "Koko would have better. Koko had two mothers who loved her, who cared about her, who would protect her from anything. Koko had two mothers who loved each other. Koko would grow up happy and safe and cared for. Kyoshi and Rangi would make sure of it."~~~Kyoshi and Rangi teach their five-year-old daughter Koko how to make dumplings.
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi & Rangi, Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, I loved making dumplings with my family! I needed to have Rangshi and Koko bonding over making dumplings, so I wrote them doing just that :)
> 
> I know it’s a common headcanon in the fandom for Koko to call Rangi Papa, but I thought okaasan (casual word for ‘mother’ in Japanese) made more sense since the Fire Nation is heavily inspired by Japan. Fun fact: my dad went to school in Japan so he knows a bit and taught me to speak some when I was little - I grew up my ENTIRE life saying goodnight おやすみお母さん to my mom, and I literally just found out it was spelled with a K and not a G, lol.

“First you scoop the filling in, then you dip your finger into the water like this, and spread it around the edges of the wrapper,” Kyoshi explained to Koko.

Koko was five years old. She sat on Rangi’s lap, watching intently as Kyoshi showed her how to make dumplings. It was winter, and neither Kyoshi nor Rangi were going to let their work get in the way of bonding with their daughter.

The dumpling-making table was all set up. Rangi had cooked the shrimp and chive filling. (“My firebending is the _only_ way to do it right, Kyoshi! You just light the fire on the stove and let it _sit_ there burning. How’s there an even temperature if you’re not constantly controlling the flames?”) Kyoshi had done the wrappers - made the dough, rolled it out into circles. For Koko’s sake, they put the water in a bowl, although Kyoshi technically could’ve handled that part solely with her bending. (“You can’t _waterbend_ your dumplings, Kyoshi, that’s cheating!” “Says the woman who cooks everything with her own firebending.”)

“Once the edges are all wet, you fold the dough wrapping over the filling, and seal it shut.” Kyoshi pinched the dumpling closed. “Then you pleat it so that it stands up!” She placed the finished dumpling into the bamboo steamer, where she and Rangi would later cook them. 

“It looks like your fans, Mama,” Koko said. 

Rangi pressed a kiss to her child’s forehead. “It does.”

“When will we get to eat them?”

“We have to make them first, sweetheart,” Kyoshi laughed. She peeled a dumpling wrapper off of the top of the pile and placed it into Koko’s little palm. “You try now!” 

Koko’s hands were so small. The wrapper draped over her palm and fingertips.

“It might be easier if you put it down on the table,” Rangi suggested. Koko did so, scooping a spoonful of filling onto the wrapper. 

"That’s our little girl,” Rangi grinned as Koko carefully, carefully drew a line of water around the edge of the wrapper and sealed it closed, all focused and determined like it was one of her coloring pages or origami projects. The two mothers made eye contact. _She’s. So. Cute._

Koko picked up the finished dumpling and plopped it into the steamer. The wrapping opened, and a little filling leaked out. She turned to look at her parents, upset.

Rangi kissed her daughter again. “Don’t worry, Koko,” she said. “Next time add less filling. Then it’ll stay closed.” 

Koko relaxed a little, nestling into Rangi’s arms. “I love you, Okaasan.”

Kyoshi smiled.

When Kyoshi was young, being passed from guardian to guardian, if she messed up in helping around the house, she’d get yelled at. 

Koko would have better. Koko had two mothers who loved her, who cared about her, who would protect her from anything. Koko had two mothers who loved each other. Koko would grow up happy and safe and cared for. Kyoshi and Rangi would make sure of it.


End file.
